Field of Invention
The present invention is related to cold cathode technology, and in particular a new use for Nitrogen-doped Chemical-Vapor-Deposited Diamond as a means of enhancing the performance of previously disclosed Vacuum Diode Heat Pumps and Vacuum Diode Thermionic Converters.